


A Realization of Feelings, and a Fun Time

by burusu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Explicit Sexual Content, LISTEN i've never posted smut on here, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel), go easy on me cries, idk how to tag this, oh my god where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: this is by far the longest fic i've posted here sfvdgjftj. hope y'all enjoy some wholesome smut
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	A Realization of Feelings, and a Fun Time

Husk didn't know how to define his relationship with Alastor. It was something of a dance, a balancing game—something carefully crafted over the decades they'd known each other, and something that he didn't want to break. He let Alastor lead, for while he was not a passive person, the deer's comfort was of utmost importance to him.

He knew what he felt for the man, but he didn't want to ruin what they already had by expressing it. So he held back. Let Al decide if he wanted to be touched, let him be in control. (Not that he wasn't anyway.) 

In a way, it was like Alastor was an actual deer. If pushed into something he didn't feel comfortable with, he'd bolt. And Husk knew that.

Color him surprised when, after a night of heavy drinking at his place, Alastor seemed to decide to try and turn him on. Now of course, he thought, it could very well be some kind of game to the deer. Maybe he wanted to feel powerful or some shit.

Still, Husk couldn't suppress a shiver as a clawed hand brushed over his hips in just the right way. Oh, that was _not fair_. He couldn't even reciprocate! Who knew if Al was testing him, or trying to get him to fuck up!

So his hands stayed firmly where they'd been resting—on Alastor's lower back—and he simply continued kissing the man. Fiercely, of course. He had to use this energy _somehow_. Fuck, how long had they been making out on the asshole's bed?It felt like time had stopped.

When Alastor pulled away, licking his lips in an _oh so enticing way,_ Husk nearly pulled him back, missing the warmth. However, when he realized the other man was shedding his suit jacket, his eyes widened. 

Was... was he actually tryna fuck?? Husk's body told him yes, but logically he knew that couldn't be. Right? Didn't he hate sex? 

But now he was straddling Husk, and _oh god he couldn't hold on much longer_. Why did the guy have to make things so difficult? He was holding back for him, goddammit! 

"Alastor," he blurted, locking eyes with the man, who tilted his head. 

"Yes, my dear?" He replied, obviously confused at the use of his full name. It was true, Husk normally called him Al.

The feline scrubbed a hand over his face and looked to the side. This was going to be a pain.

"Uh... listen. You're drunk, and I don't know if you know what you're doing." He glanced at Alastor, whose expression was still the same. He continued. "So... basically what I'm tryna say is... uh, just ease up if you don't want me to fuck you, arright?"

There was a long pause, too long, and Husk spared a look up at Alastor. What he saw was the meekest expression he'd ever seen on the man, complete with downturned ears and a face just as red. 

"...Maybe that's what I'm hoping for?" Alastor replied with a soft, almost sad chuckle. Oh. _Oh_.

Shit. How had he not figured it out? Shouldn't the frequent makeout sessions have tipped him off? He'd thought Al was just drunk, and he so happened to be there, but now he realized... he'd been doing it on _purpose_. All that affection was _real_ and oh boy did he feel like an idiot.

"Christ, Al..." He moved a hand to the other man's cheek, and gave him the ghost of a smile. "You could've just asked. Fuck, do you really think I would've let you be so handsy if I wasn't into it?"

Alastor chuckled, shaking his head.

"I guess not, but... it's hard to be sure. And I... don't really know what I'm doing, to be honest." He was obviously out of his element, and it was kind of cute. The way he bit his lower lip only sealed the deal, and Husk found himself bumping their foreheads together instinctively.

"That's alright. It's partly my fault anyway, since my dumb ass didn't realize your intentions until now." A small kiss was given to his dumb fluffy deer man, then he pulled back so he could sit up. 

"Now then," he flashed a grin, "You gonna lose the shirt or do I have to do it for you?"

That had Alastor perking up, and he shot Husk an equally feisty smirk. He still seemed nervous, as his hands trembled a bit as he undid the buttons, but Husk didn't call him out on it. He'd have to make sure he was gentle, then.

It was rather strange, seeing the fearsome Radio Demon without a shirt. Not that it was the first time—he'd had to patch up wounds before. But in this new light, it was... alluring. Sure, scars littered the man's body, but that didn't bother him. He had his fair share himself, after all.

Once the shirt was discarded, Husk immediately pulled his beloved close, capturing his lips. Perhaps it was due to the booze, but Alastor didn't even flinch, simply draping his arms around the cat's neck as the pair melted into heated kisses. Once Husk moved down to his neck, however, he quietly gasped, obviously not expecting the sensation.

Huh. So his neck was sensitive. Interesting...

Lightly, testing the waters so to say, Husk bit down, eliciting a small moan. Well well, he could definitely work with this. Smirking to himself, he bit down just a _little_ bit harder, then started sucking on the skin through his teeth.

That, coupled with his wandering claws, had Alastor shivering. He hadn't touched anywhere below the belt yet, but he was pleasantly surprised at how many small noises he could get just from that much.

Oh boy, he was really gonna lose his mind later. 

Husk continued to leave hickeys all over Al's neck—because goddamn, that seemed to get him riled up—and let his hands trail downwards, giving that nice ass a good squeeze. Rather satisfying, in his opinion. His hands traveled further, stroking the man's thighs as he once again caught his lips in a kiss.

"Mm- you've obviously done this before," Alastor got out in between kisses. Husk chuckled.

"Yeah, 's been a while though." As in, several decades. He'd been with his fair share of men and women, of course, but he thought he'd completely lost interest in sex: apparently not.

This fact was proven by his growing erection, which thankfully hadn't been noticed yet. He wanted the attention to be on Alastor, not himself. He'd done this countless times, whereas Al had not, so he wanted to pamper him for his first time.

Speaking of Alastor, it seemed he was also getting excited. Which was good, Husk wanted him to enjoy himself. 

"...Yer gonna wanna lose those pants," he whispered, his gravelly voice accented by a claw hooking under the garment, causing the other's breath to hitch.

"R-right," Alastor got out, seemingly struggling with words. Which was... extremely surreal. He was always talking a mile a minute, so the change was jarring. Husk liked it, though.

With a snap of the demon's fingers, he was nude, giving Husk a moment to check him out. The cat then smirked, and pushed Alastor to the side so he was lying on his back. He landed with a small 'oof.'

For a moment, the two just stared at each other, Alastor raising an eyebrow at Husk's... unusual cock. Husk noticed this, and broke the staring with a chaste kiss.

"You don't have to take it if you don't want to," he assured, knowing full well how intimidating something like that could be. "There are other things we can do."

"My dear Husker," Alastor replied with a huff, "Do you really think I wouldn't have researched this sort of thing? And beside that, I _like_ pain."

Oh right, masochist. Well that made things easier, then. 

"Alright, but tell me if anything I do gets too much, yeah?" When Alastor nodded, he grinned, then abruptly took the man's cock in his palm and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"Ah-! Ohhh fuck you," Alastor groaned, mirth in his eyes and grin. 

"I believe it's gonna be the opposite, hm?" Husk replied, equally as teasing. As he began slowly pumping the organ in his hand, his partner gifted him with several moans, his claws digging into the sheets beneath him.

Once his hand was slick with precum, Husk glanced around the room for some lube. Ah, fuck. He didn't have any on him.

"You got any—" 

Before he could even finish his sentence, a bottle manifested in his hand. Alastor glanced up at him and gave a breathy laugh.

"Once again, I prepared for this kind of occasion. And before you ask, yes, I've been thinking about it for a while."

Husk was almost shocked, but then remembered just how often Alastor asked to drink with him, which always lead to more 'sessions.' Huh. Maybe he _was_ oblivious.

"...You better not injure me with those claws," the deer added, giving a pointed glance at the digits. 

"If I do then feel free to decapitate me," Husk replied, coating said claws with lube. Then he made eye contact. "All good?"

Alastor nodded, and Husk took that as the okay to gently push one finger in.

"Mmgh-!" Was the muffled response he got, with Al covering his mouth with his hand. Husk paused, letting him get used to the feeling, before adding another. 

Once again he paused for Alastor to adjust, before adding a third. When he was certain his partner was ready, he started slowly moving his fingers in and out, causing the other to let out a long groan.

It was music to his ears, and he grinned knowingly as he continued for a bit more, relishing in each sound he was offered.

After he felt ready, he gently pulled his fingers out, and slathered more lube onto his own throbbing cock. All this foreplay had him dangerously aroused, and it seemed the same for Al. This would be fun.

"You ready?" He asked the panting mess under him, who nodded vigorously, eyes full of an emotion the cat never thought he'd see on the man—pure, unbridled _lust_.

Gently, he pushed his length in, grunting when Alastor needily wrapped his legs around his torso, pulling him all the way in. And—fuck, he was tight. If Husk wasn't careful, he'd be done before they'd even started!

As he slowly began moving, Alastor's claws dug into his back, above his wings. 

"Oh, fuck!" The man exclaimed, voice wavering in a way Husk thought he'd never hear. Never mind the profanity, which was delicious coming from Alastor's normally polite mouth. 

He didn't know how long he could last, at this point. It was like a dream come true—a very horny dream that he'd never share with anyone else, but a dream nonetheless. His speed increased slowly, and with it the wonderful sounds. Hell, maybe the neighbors could hear them with how loud Al was getting. He cared not.

"H-Husker!" Alastor panted, eyes screwed shut as he desperately clung to his feline friend. Oh god, how he'd wanted to hear that for so long...

On instinct, Husk bit down on his partner's neck _hard._ He couldn't help it, curse his animal form's stupid reflexes. But that seemed to drive Alastor absolutely mad, as he practically screamed.

"Fuck—fuck fuckfuck FUCK PLEASE—!!"

That was enough to send them both over the edge, spending a few blissful seconds in absolute ecstasy before releasing. It was the most draining orgasm Husk had ever felt in his life, sapping out literally all of his energy. He barely remembered to release Alastor's neck from his jaws, he was so out of it.

And Alastor wasn't faring any better, it seemed. The man's face was redder than the suit he usually wore, and he looked worn the fuck out. Yet, he was smiling, and sweetly kissed Husk's cheek as the cat gently pulled out. 

"...Haha. You're a mess," he commented, causing Husk to look down at his fur, which was covered in cum. 

"Says the one that caused it," He shot back with a grin. After a moment, he started to get up, but Alastor held him in place. He raised a feathered brow. "You don't wanna get cleaned up?"

With a snap, they were both suddenly pristine, not a spot of white in sight.

"Nope. You stay," Alastor mumbled childishly, hugging Husk close to him like a stuffed animal. To be fair, Husk didn't mind it. 

"Alright alright, we can sleep," the cat conceded with a chuckle, making himself comfortable. He yawned, and then thought of something. "So wait, what are we now?"

"Hm," Alastor hummed, "We can figure that out later. Now go to sleep." And he booped Husk's nose with his finger, just to add to his cuteness.

"Fine by me," he agreed, closing his eyes. He vaguely recognized his own purring before he fell into the peaceful abyss of unconsciousness.


End file.
